Timmy Turner/Images
OriginalTimmy.jpg|The very first drawing of Timmy TimmyOnOhYeah.jpg|Timmy as he appeared on Oh Yeah! Cartoons Timmy1.png|Common image #1 Gorrita de timmy.jpg|Common image #2 Timmy2.png|Common image #3 Timmy3.png|Common image #4 Timmy Animation Cel Pilgrim.jpg|Animation cel from "Which Witch Is Which?" with Timmy as a pilgrim. Snowtimmy.jpg|Timmy in his snow get up with his "Fairy God Sicles" Draft lens1979209module9466651photo 1210544804Fairly-Odd-Parents.gif|As if no one would suspect a thing The flame of fist.jpg|Get ready to feel the THUNDA!! ("Wishology") Picture92.png|His tongue is longer than Gene Simmons'! ("Wishology") Timmy turner.jpg|PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? Turbo Timmy.png|("Wishology") Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy hugging his parents TimmyFireWand.jpg|This'd be great in a video game they're never gonna make! Policetootie.jpg|"You get to be the policeman!" ("School's Out!: The Musical") TimmyEnglish1.png|Timmy dressed as a Traditional 17th Century English Noble Whereswanda1.png|Gee, where have we seen this scene? ("Where's Wanda?") TimmyMollyDwight.jpg|Timmy with Molly and Dwight at Wishing Well HeScores2.png|Timmy with his soccer team, the Dimmsdale Victims ("He Poofs He Scores") HeScores6.png|Asking Tootie for help ("He Poofs He Scores") HeScores12.png|Timmy's fairies cause him to go crazy on the field, distracting the other team while Sanjay scores a goal ("He Poofs He Scores") HeScores13.png|Timmy celebrates with the team after winning the championship ("He Poofs He Scores") MovieMagic4.png|Timmy ignored by the popular girls again. ("Movie Magic") MovieMagic3.png|Timmy filming a parody of Star Wars with Cosmo and Wanda ("Movie Magic") Screenshot.151.jpg|Timmy and Vicky trapped together Screenshot.154.jpg|Vicky hugging Timmy for warmth Fairy Idol25.png|Timmy confronts the evil clone that was made by Norm the Genie ("Fairy Idol") CosmoRules20.png|Timmy adored by a mob of Trixie clones ("Cosmo Rules") Cosmo and Wanda on timmys notebook.jpg LiveActionFOP1.png|The live-action version of Timmy Timmy15.jpg Timmy16.jpg Timmy20.jpg Timmy21.jpg Timmy25.jpg|("Fairly Odd Baby") Timmy26.jpg Timmy27.jpg Timmy28.jpg|("Merry Wishmas") Timmy34.jpg Timmy35.jpg|("The Fairly Oddlympics") TimmyAsIndy.jpg|Timmy dressed like Indiana Jones ("The Big Bash") TimmyBuildingSandcastle.jpg|Timmy building a sandcastle ("The End of the Universe-ity") 3388444628_2f6df39af6.jpeg|Timmy in the nude smiling because he likes it. TimmyHuggingCnW.jpg|("The Zappys!") TimmyIn3D.jpg|Timmy in CGI ("Jimmy Timmy Power Hour") TimmyTuxedo2.jpg|Timmy pretending he is rich ("When Nerds Collide!") TimmyRoman.jpg|Timmy comes back from Roman times ("Operation F.U.N.") TimmyPotOfGold.jpg|Timmy with a pot of gold ("The Big Bash") 3394373438_b55ffc9416.jpeg|Timmy takes a bath 3389122878_2da776ce7a.jpeg|Timmy's clothes are gone TimmyTallyhole.jpg|Timmy screaming "Tallyhole!" ("The Jerkinators!") Boytoy2.png|("Boy Toy") TimmySkipping.jpg(School's Out!: The Musical) TimmyCandle.JPG CosmoRules13.png|("Cosmo Rules") Information1.png TimmyReadsToParents.jpg|Timmy reading to his parents ("Knighty Knight") TimmyRemyTruce.jpg|Timmy and Remy declare a truce ("The Big Bash") TimmyWithTrophy.jpg|Timmy with his film festival trophy ("Movie Magic") SirTimmy.jpg|Timmy the knight ("Knighty Knight") SpiderTimmy.jpg|Timmy as Spider-man ("Abra-Catastrophe!") Timmy2.jpg Timmy3.jpg Timmy4.jpg Timmy5.jpg|Cool-looking Timmy Timmy6.jpg|Timmy with a wedgie Familie Turner.png|Timmy's family tree TimmyWhiplash.jpg|Timmy as Snidely Whiplash|("The Fairly OddParents!") TimmysInfoCard.jpg|Timmy's info card from the 77 Secrets CoolATrap.jpg|With Jimmy Neutron ("The Jerkinators!") ScreenHunter_15_Dec._05_18.12.jpg TimmySingingHisLoveSong.jpg|Timmy singing his love song ("Oh, Brother!") Timmysword.jpg|Timmy engaging in a lightsaber duel TimmySlingshot.jpg|Timmy being a "brat with slingshot" TimmyInCaptainsChair.jpg|Timmy in his "captain's chair" TimmyReporting.jpg|Timmy the reporter ("The Fairly Oddlympics") FOPAtScottHamiltonsHouse.jpg|Toon Timmy visits the real world. ("The Fairly Oddlympics") Foul Balled8.png|Timmy in his baseball uniform and playing for his respective Baseball team. He uses Cosmo and Wanda as his equiptment ("Foul Balled") Timmy with Cake.jpg Hamester Timmy.jpg|Timmy as a hamster himself. TimmyKissTootie-DnB.jpg|Kissing Tootie again ("Dread 'N' Breakfast") Card Timmy.JPG Dfghjkl.jpg TrixieLovesARock.jpg|Trixie seems to find that rock cuter than him. ("Most Wanted Wish") TootieWantsTimmyToSeeHerCake.jpg|("Boy Toy") CosmoTryingToWakeTimmy.jpg|("The Big Bash") Foul_Balled21.png|"Hey batta batta!" Foul_Balled22.png|That's not really legal in baseball, you know. VickyWithSlaveChildren.jpg|(MicroPhony) Image:Takefake3.png|Was it Tootie all along? (Take and Fake) videoclip2.jpg|Timmy asking himself "Why?",during Wish Comes True Odd Pirates10.png Momni 6.jpg Momni 4.jpg Momni 2.jpg Momni 1.jpg ScreenHunter 12 Dec. 08 23.01.jpg ScreenHunter 11 Dec. 08 23.01.jpg ScreenHunter 09 Dec. 08 23.00.jpg ScreenHunter 03 Dec. 08 22.47.jpg ScreenHunter 21 Dec. 11 18.21.jpg ScreenHunter 07 Dec. 11 17.59.jpg ScreenHunter 03 Dec. 11 17.58.jpg Odd Pirates13.png ScreenHunter_33 Dec. 11 22.50.jpg|Version of an adult Timmy from "If I Lived in TV" Valentines Day 3.jpg ScreenHunter_30 Dec. 11 20.42.jpg Turbo Timmy1.png|("Wishology") Sin título.png|("The Boy Who Would Be Queen") ScreenHunter_06 Dec. 13 17.52.jpg ScreenHunter_24.jpg ScreenHunter_23.jpg timmy as timantha.jpg|timmy as timantha (the boy who would be queen) timmy as the masked stranger.jpg|timmy as the masked stranger cosmo, wanda and timmy in the 15th century.jpg|cosmo wanda and timmy in the 15th century Amileinmy 44.jpg|(A Mile In My Shoes) Amileinmy 27.jpg|(A Mile In My Shoes) Amileinmy 26.jpg|(A Mile In My Shoes) ScreenHunter 123.jpg ScreenHunter 124.jpg 9_lives17.jpg|(9 Lives) 9_lives21.jpg|(9 Lives) 9_lives25.jpg|(9 Lives) 9_lives29.jpg|(9 Lives) 9_lives40.jpg|(9 Lives) 9_lives43.jpg|(9 Lives) 9_lives45.jpg|(9 Lives) Everyboby cheering timmy.jpg|(Wishology) FOP291_LOTR_Characters-1-.jpg|Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in their "Middle Earth" forms (Wishology) Timmy White Wand.jpg|(Wishology) HeresYourIceCream.jpg|"Here's your ice cream, Icky... uh, Vicky." (Too Many Timmys) CreamPuffPageant.png|Timmy comes to watch Tootie's pageant (Oh, Brother!) TootiesParentsAndTimmyApplauding.jpg|Timmy applauding alongside Tootie's parents (Oh, Brother!) FairyTalePage1.jpg FairyTaleOtherPage.jpg Pag13num6.jpg CosmasPresentWishTokens.jpg|The Cosmas leave Timmy with a box of Wish Tokens. (Token Wishes) CheckOutMyActionSurgeryGame.jpg|But he leaves them behind. (Token Wishes) MyWishTokens.jpg|"My Wish Tokens!" "No, my Wish Tokens." (Token Wishes) TokenWishes4.jpg|Timmy is forced to play dolls (one of which has Jorgen's body). (Token Wishes) TokenWishes5.jpg|"I love Timmy, one-two-three! / I love him, and he loves me!" (Token Wishes) TokenWishes6.jpg|Then they play (cross-)dress-up. (Token Wishes) HaveFunMrSnuggleBear.jpg|Chester and A.J. get a laugh at Timmy's expense... (Token Wishes) SayCheeseLoser.jpg|...and so does Vicky. (Token Wishes) IWishTimmyWouldKissMe.jpg|Wanda apparently fears Timmy will screw this up. (Token Wishes) TootiesVictoryDance.jpg|Tootie does her victory dance... (Token Wishes) HereTakeMyLastWishToken.jpg|...and then allows Timmy to use the last token. (Token Wishes) TokenWishes9.jpg|"Hi Timmy. Will you play with me?" (Token Wishes) TokenWishes12.jpg|Timmy looking like he's enjoying Tootie dragging him (Token Wishes) TizzyOverTurkeyScan1.jpg|(In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan2.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan15.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan3.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan4.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan16.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan7.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan8.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan9.jpg| (In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan10.jpg|(In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan11.jpg|(In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan13.jpg|(In a Tizzy over Turkey) TizzyOverTurkeyScan14.jpg|(In a Tizzy over Turkey) Tapa-num10.jpg TimmyTurnerSpriteSheet.png|Timmy Turner sprite sheet from "Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy" BreakinDaRules4.png|(Breakin' Da Rules) Category:Image galleries Category:Characters Category:Images